


Blame

by frogtear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, M/M, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Self-Worth, Self-Worth Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtear/pseuds/frogtear
Summary: “You dumbass,” Hinata sighed “it was never your fault, you need to stop beating yourself up over this.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> i was seriously smacked in the face with this idea out of NOWHERE. i hope you guys like it even though im not the best writer ehehe,,
> 
> also i have a playlist for these 2 idiots if you want something to listen to! :)  
> -frog
> 
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qWB6ffpifmjrNfoGnjnaN?si=YaeHHSAtQOam8mRgrTu5Xw

The ball landed on their side of the court, slowly bouncing towards Tobio. The crowd burst into cheers, but not for Karasuno. It was Tobio’s final match, he lost, _they_ lost. Beads of sweat gathered on his face, as the ball stared at him menacingly, slowly sliding off his skin and landing on the floor. It was his fault. If he had started running sooner, if he had taken one more step, this wouldn’t have happened. It dawned on him that this was his last game with his friends, with Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. His eyes stung as he dropped to the floor, he had never been this devastated before. The tears started to fall, his breathing heavy. Tobio didn’t understand what he was feeling, why it felt like a punch to the gut, why his thoughts were swirling around in his head, taunting him. Hinata had believed in him, he had believed in _them_ . Tobio had let him down, he couldn’t bear to see Hinata frown, he didn’t want to, it would break him. _“fuck,”_ he hissed _“FUCK.”_

His breaths were ragged, tears streaming down his face, he knew he must have looked like absolute shit but he didn’t care. They didn’t make it to nationals because of him, he failed his teammates, his coach, his friends, his best friend, he failed them all. His shoulders shook as he tried not to make any noise, he wished a black hole would swallow him up so he wouldn’t have to face his team, so he wouldn’t have to see how devastated Hinata was. Tobio thought about all the times he would have been able to score a point, how one point would have made a difference. “We haven’t lost yet,” he thought. He was wrong, he made a miscalculation, he couldn’t take that extra step, he couldn’t receive the ball. 

A small pair of warm hands grasped Tobios shoulders, he froze instantly, knowing it could only be one person, Hinata. “Kageyama,” he murmured while gently removing Tobio’s hands from his eyes “Kageyama,” Hinata crouched in front of him “look at me, please.” The smaller boy gently grabbed Tobio’s jaw and lifted his face so their gazes met, “It wasn’t your fault.” Hinata said with a sincere, genuine smile on his face. Hinata pulled him into a hug, rubbing small circles on Tobio’s back. Tobio grabbed onto the back of Hinata’s jersey, a muffled sob came out of him. “You dumbass,” Hinata sighed “it was never your fault, you need to stop beating yourself up over this.” Tobio let out a shaky breath as he pulled away from the warm embrace, Hinata leaned forwards, wiping the tears from Tobio’s eyes. He held Tobio’s right hand, palm facing up, and kissed it. He pecked the tip of each finger, moving onto his left hand and repeating the process.

When Hinata was done he looked up at Tobio and cheekily grinned, Tobio felt the air leave his lungs instantly. “You have a gift Tobio,” Hinata murmured as he leaned in closer “you’re amazing, you’ve practiced so hard to get here, don't let one loss take everything away, I know you’ll go places.” Hinata was so close to him that Tobio could feel his partner's breath on his lips. His heart was racing as Hinata closed the gap between them, brushing his lips over Tobio’s, it was so quick that if he had blinked, he wouldn’t have even realized it happened.

As the ginger pulled away he gave Tobio a soft smile and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go,” Hinata gave his hand a small squeeze “let’s take it easy.” Tobio squeezed Hinata’s hand, heart beating rapidly, and smiled fondly at the idiot he was in love with “Yeah,” he murmured “let’s do just that.”


End file.
